The present invention relates to garments to be worn by outdoors people, such as hunters and fishermen, which provide comfort and most importantly mobility. The garments include portions formed from stretch fabrics.
Outdoorsmen, such as hunters and fishermen, frequently find themselves in situations which require extreme mobility. For example, an outdoorsmen may find it necessary to climb a tree. A hunter may find himself or herself in a position where they need mobility in their clothing to allow them to swing a rifle or pull a bow string. Fishermen may find themselves in a position where they need mobility to cast a fishing line. Clothes worn by hunters and fishermen today lack the required mobility.